You Wear Me Out Frank Iero
by im.going.under
Summary: A girl who struggles through high school is desperately in love with her best friend. when they finally figure out they like each other, she finds out that her family is moving far away.


CHAPTER 1/author's note/intro

This is my first story, and i would really appreciate feedback. )

even if it's mean, i'll consider it.

Okay, your name is Kiera Brady.

You are absolutely in love with Frank Iero, but he doesn't know it.

You are a Junior in high school and so are all the guys from My Chemical Romance. The band hasent formed yet.

OKIE DAY, here we go!

CHAPTER 2

beep beep beep beep

you roll over and stuff your head under your pillow.

"ugggggggggg NO!" you say out loud knowing you have to get up and get your butt in the shower. You turn your alarm off and decide your gonna sleep a bit more till you hear your step mom yelling from the other room to get up. So you get up and shower and get ready to go.

You stand at the corner down the street waiting for the bus.

"Kiera!" right away you recognize the gorgous deep voice that makes you want to melt. You turn greeting him with a wave and a goofy smile. The bus comes and you get on and go to your usual seat in the back. He listens to his ipod as you lean your head against the window and drift to sleep.

"Kiera!….Kieara? Kiera wake up, we're at school." Frank says as he shakes you awake.

now I could definitely get used to waking up to that beautiful voice everday. you begin to daydream.

"c'mon!" he says taking your hand and pulling you off the bus.

Walking into school you cant help but notice that frank is still holding your hand.

"Hey freaks! Get a room!" gearard says from behind yous. Right away you pull your hand away and begin to blush.

CHAPTER 3

"Hey freaks! Get a room!" gearard says from behind yous. Right away you pull your hand away and begin to blush.

"what if we do want to? What if we wanna get down and dirty and fuck right here huh?" frank says grabbing you and pushing you against the wall and pretending to hump you.

You don't know what to do so when frank pulls away laughing with Gerard you get out of there as fast as you can.

You sit through your first three periods basicly thinking about frank. When the bell rings you jump up and head straight to the door so you can slip out the door before frank came to get you. Next period you had contemporary art with frank and you decided to skip, so you slipped out the side entrance and started down the street to visit your dad.

You get to the cemetery gate and climb up and over it. You walk through the endless rows of grave stones till you get to where you want. You arrive at the black and white marble headstone with the name Kenny L. Brady. 1970-2008.

You sit down cross-legged in front of it and lean your head against the stone.

"hey dad. Its me, kiera. I miss you soo much. It soo hard without you. I decided to skip school early to avoid frank. I don't know why, but I did. I am soo in love with him I don't know how to act when we're together. Ever since the sixth grade when we moved here I've been in love with him. Right from that very first day when he stook up for me against those to asshole jocks. But of course you know that. I just don't know what to do. I wish you were here to help me." You sit there in silence for quite a while. Just thinking about your dad and how close you were, and how he'd help you through anything.

"well dad, I got to go. Mom's gonna be wondering where I am. I'll be back to visit soon. I love you" you say as you get up and bend over to kiss the stone.

" I wish I knew what to do about frank" you whisper to yourself as you walk away back toward the gate.

"I think I know" you stop in your tracks from shock instantly recognizing the all to familiar voice.

CHAPTER 4

You turn around to see frank right behind you.

"how long have you been here?" you ask.

"almost the whole time, when I saw you were in art class I knew you ditched" he said grinning a bit.

" oh….did u hear me…uh…" "talking to your dad?" he asks with a serious tone.

You nod.

"yeah….i heard everything… even that bit about me" he says chuckling. "that was funny"

You blush and turn away a bit ticked off. You feel raindrops falling from the sky.

"I have to go frank" you begin walking away letting the tears stream down your face. You walk at a quicker pace as soon as you hear the footsteps behind you.

"Go Home frank! I don't want to talk to you." you yell over you shoulder.

"what the hell Kiera! Just because I don't like you more than a friend doesn't mean you have to be a bitch. You cant force someone to love you." He shouts.

You stop in your tracks, and you turn around and face him. Your eyes are now pouring out tears, but because of the rain they are invisible. Standing there staring at frank you wonder if he can tell. Watching him standing there slouching with his black Green day shirt on and his worn and tattered skin tight pants and his messy black hair you wonder why you ever fell in love with him. Just by looking at him you can tell he's a heartbreaker.

"you're right" you whisper. "I'm sorry"

He finaly moves steeping closer to you. "what was that?" he asks.

"I said you're right and that I'm sorry. Look, can we just pretend this day didn't happen and that we're still best friends. I don't wanna fight with the only person I can talk to." You says with tears still streaming down your face.

"Sure, but please promise to stop loving me kiera. I'm not a good boyfriend, trust me. You may think you like me, but once you have me it wont be what you want it to be. Promise me right now to stop loving me." He says….you break eye contact looking at the ground. Promise to stop loving him? Is he for real? I don't know what to say…

"kiera look at me." He says. You look up straight into his eyes. "I promise" you say.

"good, ok lets get you home….your gonna get sick in this rain" he says. putting his arm over your shoulder, he walks you home with your body tight to his. As you walk back to your house savoring every second of feeling the warmth of his body next to yours you begin to wonder how you are going to fall out of love with the guy of your dreams, mr.frank iero.

When you get home you say goodbye to him and go upstairs to write about the day in your journal, and then you flop onto your bed falling into a sleep slumber of what you hope wont be your final dreams of you and frank.

CHAPTER 5

The next morning you wake up to the sound of things smashing downstairs. And you hear your mom and her boyfriend arguing once again. "great" you say as you roll over and see that its only 5:30 am.

"what the fuck, cant you guys wait to fight aleast till after I'm awake." You scream.

"SHUT UP!" they both yell.

You roll over trying to fall asleep as they continue arguing about what sounds like money and a new house…..WAIT and new house??

You jump out of bed and run downstairs and interrupt their argument.

"hold on a god damn second….what about a new house?" you ask.

"honey, sit down." You mother says.

"we were going to tell you after you got home from school, but Jeff (her boyfriend) got a really good job working in Washington D.C., so we are moving to Maryland!" she says.

"moving…..mom we cant just leave this house, dad built it, plus I have really good friends year and only one year of school left, cant we just wait one year? Please?" you say as you feel your eyes begin to water….the only person i have to talk to about dad or anything is frank, what am I going to do if we have to move?

"if those boys you hang out with are what you call friends, then I'm glad we're moving. Keira, I want you to be a normal girl. Try out for cheerleading, or make friends with girls you can go shopping with. All you do is hang out with those freaks who look like they worship sex drugs and alchohol. That one boy Jerry Way has been arrested already…" ok, that's it I lost it.

"I don't care what the hell you think about my friends, they are a hell of a lot more loyal than a bunch of stupid fack plastic bitchy cheerleaders who only care about looks and themselves and noones feelings. And by the way, its GERARD WAY, AND HE IS ONE OF THE MOST LOYAL PEOPLE THERE IS. AND FOR YOU FUCKING INFORMATION HE WAS ARRESTED FOR TAKING THE BLAME FOR FRANK BEATING UP A GUY THAT WAS FORCING HIMSELF ON ME! IM NOT MOVING AND THAT'S THAT." You scream standing up and walking out the door. Once you get outside you realize its still raining, but you don't care…once again you are crying..you decide to go see Gerard and mikey, they will know what to do. I don know one thing, you think to yourself, I am NOT moving…I will live on the street if I have to.

CHAPTER 6

So you finally get outside mikey and gerards house and decide you don't wanna talk to them. You walk around town all day thinking, you decide to go visit your dad.

"I don't know that to do dad." You say as you lean against the cold marble with tears streaming down your face.

"please come back!" you begin bawling your eyes out and drifting to sleep curled up in a ball against your fathers grave.

XxFRANKS POINT OF VIEWxX

I woke up to the phone ringing. Rolling over I looked at my alarm clock and it reads 2:33 am.

"what the hell" I say out loud as I got up to answer the phone, knowing My mother isn't home.

"hello?" I said sleepily.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER" someone screams on the other line.

"who is this?" I asked.

"this is kira's mother! Where is she… I know she's with you. I've read her journal!" she says rudely.

"im sorry mam but I don't know where she is…. The last time time I saw her was two nights ago when I walked her home." I say sounding as respectively as possible.

"your lying" she said. "she got mad when I told her we were moving and I know you would be the first person she'd go t to."

"wait, what? Your moving….wait scratch that kieras missing?" I asked truly concerned.

"yes" her mother says "we have people looking for her….idk who else she'd go to talk to, I understand that you're the only one she really has to talk to."

Right away I knew where she'd go to let all her feelings out. Her dad.

"Mrs. Brady, I think I know where your daughter is. I will call you back in a few minutes" and I hung up and sprinted to throw on my converse and hoodie.

I ran as fast as I could to the cemetery, and sure enough, she was there laying in front of her fathers grave with tears streaming down her face even tho she was asleep.

I knelt down beside her. Seeing her like this really hurt me. I think I may actually love her, but im scared of hurting her. I don't know how I'd live with myself if I ever did.

"kiera" I said shaking her lightly

"kiera, wake up" I said as she opend her eyes

"frank, i…how did you …" she started to say as she cried.

"don't say anything I know. I'm taking you home. Come here" I said as I picked her up she wrapped her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder as I carried her home.

"its gonna be okay" I said trying not to cry

"no its not. Im never going to see you again. Im not going to be able to handle it. I love you and always will." She said cryng even more. " I know you said not to falll in love with you, but I can't help it. You are every thing to me. You are my other half frank iero, and there is nothing you can do to change that." She said.

I stopped walking and I set her down. I didn't know how to tell her that I couldn't be with her because I loved and cared for her too much and was scared of hurting her….well here goes…

"kiera I have something to say." I said looking at the ground.

"what is it?"she asked…I could tell she knew there was something up.

"I love you." I blurted. I was getting nervous all of a sudden.

"you what?" she asked surprised.

"just let me finish. I Love you. I always have and always will. I love you too much. That's why I could never be with you. Im too scared to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I did. Ever since you've moved here I've loved you. I can't take it much more…."

" I hate you frank" she said interrupting me.

"you what" I asked truly hurt cause I knew she meant it.

"I Hate you! HOW CAN YOU SAY YOUR SCARED OF HURTING ME, WHEN NOT BEING WITH ME HURTS ME THE MOST? YOU KNOW WHAT? IM GLAD IM MOVING, THEN I CAN FORGET YOU!" she screamed.

She was starting to cry even harder as she leaned against the building we were standing beside.

"kiera. When you leave, I've realized its going to hurt. That's why I had to tell you I love you." I said…she looked up and I could tell she was listening intently.

"I realize now I was hurting you…more than I ever knew" I said beginning to cry myself.

"Frank, im just sooo scared. I don't wanna leave you. I don't wanna leave my dad. I don't wanna leave the boys. I know I don't fit in here but I know I have you. When I move, im not going to have anybody, and all im going to be able to think about is you. Its going to be…" thatss it I had to do it.

Interrupting her, I pushed her against the building and let my lips collide with hers. It was true bliss. I felt her shiver as she put her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I leaned my body against hers making sure there was no space between us. I pulled away just looking into her eyes.

" I love you, and I always will." I Said grabbing her hand. "now come on, lets get you home."

And we walked down the street together hand in hand…not caring what was going to happen. We were completely content with each others company and we knew that somehow, everything was going to be ok.

CHAPTER 7

Kiera's point of view

Once I got home I bid frank a good night and went straight to bed not saying a word to my mother or father.

The next day I woke up to my alarm beeping.

"ugggg…" I said as I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to find something to eat. I decided on lucky charms. I sat at the table eating and my mom came downstairs.

"im sorry kiera for everything. Your gonna have to talk to me sometime….i just came down to let you know your not going to school today, because we have to start packing. We're leaving tomarrow night."she said walking into the living room.

I didn't want to leave. More than anything I wanted to stay here. I didn't know what I was gonna do but I knew I had to come up with something.

"can I at least go a half day to say goodbye?" I said looking up at her.

"yes, I suppose" she said not even looking up from the tv.

Right away I went up stairs to get ready for school. I wanted to look extra special, so I needed all the time I could get, especially for frank. I put on my best pair of black striped skinny jeans and black and florecent green low-cut lacey tank top on over a long-sleve fishnet shirt. I threw on a pair of florecent green high tops then went to work on my makeup and hair. I put on some heavy black eyeliner and bright green eyeshadow. I straightened my hair and looked in the mirror surprised at the outcome.. I LOOKED HOT! I was definitely going to shock frank. I usually don't wear makeup and just run a comb through my hair. I threw on some lip gloss and grabbed my greenday hoodie and headed out the door to school.

Once I got there I went straight to frank's locker. I stood and waited forever……the late bell rung signaling the start of class but I didn't move. I was hoping he'd just show up late but I didn't see him coming at all….i did see Gerard tho.

"Hey Gerard, have you seen frank?" I asked him linking arms.

"no, I don't know where he is. I know he is coming tho." He said. "you look really good by the way. Why cant you like me like you like frank?" he asked looking at me with a very flirtatious grin.

"well gee, I DID like you like that at one point, but you ignored me" I said with a said face…."you ruined your chances". At one point I did like him. Even more than frank and I thought he knew…theres still a lingering crush for gee…and yeah I still have feelings for him. But those feelings aren't as strong as the ones I feel for frank.

"well damn. That's not fair. You and frank aren't officially together, plus, he still hasn't broke up with his girlfriend" he said kiddingly. I stopped dead in my tracks. "He has a girlfriend?" I asked, clearly irritated. Why the hell did he kiss me then and tell me all those things? Why are guys such heartless assholes? I guess I cant say frank didn't warn me tho…

"you didn't know that?" asked Gerard in a serious tone.

"no, I didn't." I said angerilly.

Before I new it, Gerard was pulling me to the parking lot. "Gerard, where are we going?" I asked.

"we're skipping school….my treat" he said throwing stuff in the back of his car.

I didn't here him tho. I was too occupied watching what was going on in franks car, which was parked behind Gerard on the opposite side of the parking lot. frank and the bitchiest girl in school making out hevily in the back of his car.

"kiera what are you….Oh." he says. "come on lets go….leave the heartless behind." He took my stuff and put it in the back seat of his car. When he turned around I was only inches from him.

"woah" he said. "whats up"

"about what you said before. Are you serious?" I asked getting as close as possible.

"uh…what do you mean" he said suddenly feeling nervous and biting his lip.

I looked up into his black outlined eyes. "about me liking you" I asked trapping him by putting hand on the door that was ajar and on the other side of him on the car so that there was no where to go for him but in the back seat.

"uh…well…i…" he said stuttering.

"you really wish I liked you? Well…if it makes you feel better…I do like you more than a friend. And at the moment I like you more than frank." I said making a final step to him leaving no more vacant space between us. I could feel his heart hammering in his cheast. "so am I to assume that you like me to?" I asked flirtatiously.

"maybe" he said grining. " I just hope your not acting like this because of what frank is doing" he said piercing me with his eyes.

"im not" I said. Well maybe I was…but I couldn't tell him that. I did have feelings for him, but I wasn't about to tell him that I still liked frank more and the only reason im hitting on him is to make his bestfriend jealous.

"well then," he said moving one of my arms so he could close the door. "can this be a date?" he asked holding my hand in his.

For some reason I was feeling a little giddy. I cant remember the last time I was treated like this by a boy whom I had feelings for. And for the time being frank doesn't count. 

"absolutely" I said smiling.

"great" he said leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

We looked at each other smiling and was distracted by a car door slamming and a girl giggleing.

Frank had the girl pinned against the car teasing her by nibbling on her neck.

Gerard saw that I was staring and was clearing his throat to get my attention.

I had to think fast on what to say. I didn't want him to know I was with hm just to make frank jealous.

"I really do like your more than him, but he kissed me and was spilling his guts out to me…and for someone to beable to do that while being involved with someone is not right. That girl doesn't deserve that." I said looking at the ground.

"its ok…your right" he says lifting my chin up so I am facing him. He leans in an is centimeters away from my lips when we're interrupted.

"wow……you and Gerard huh…." You turn to see frank with a pissed off look.

"yeah. Me and Gerard." I said turning to look at him.

"since when? I thought you and me…" frank says "You and her what?" Gerard says interrupting. "quit playing with her mind frank, she needs someone to care about her. No someone that's gonna lie to her just to get laid."

"what are you talking about?" asked frank

"oh please, we saw you with that girl frank" I said .

"oh…that was nothing…" frank said. "it sure didn't look like nothing" Gerard said. "lets go."

Listening to Gerard I got in the car and Gerard got in the drivers seat.

"kiera..i…" frank began…but I finally snapped I was sick of his crap. "what frank? What? You sorry….ha…I am to…that I ever thought I liked you." I said. And me and Gerard drove off leaving frank behind us in the parking lot. That was a lie and I knew it…but I would never speek it outloud. For now, I will be happy with Gerard…..but I didn't know how that was gonna work out, because of me moving to Maryland.


End file.
